


Impulsive Decisions Made Under the Moonlight

by tv_obsessions



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, I know them working together was for jenna but wow the romantic tropes..., MAX RUSHING TO HER HOTEL TO TRY TO STOP HER FROM LEAVING, MAX'S DISAPPOINTMENT WHEN HE SAW CHARLIE HAD LEFT THE HOSPITAL, also I'm assuming charlie is canonically trans given jamie's playing her, and as we all know the show is already mega horny, liSTEN.....2x08 was just enemies to reluctant allies to friends (to lovers) excellence, like can the writers chill they were truly pushing a bunch of my buttons, max being protective and worrying about charlie while they were recovering jenna, max stopping charlie from turning herself in and refusing to let her go in alone, so yes I wrote max/charlie smut after they shared like 10 mins of screentime. whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tv_obsessions/pseuds/tv_obsessions
Summary: Max and Charlie get a little bit distracted from their plan to save Jenna.
Relationships: Max Evans/Charlie Cameron
Kudos: 5





	Impulsive Decisions Made Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN I feel like I should be put in the box of shame for this but Nathan and Jamie had good chemistry, and like I said in the tags, imo the writing for 2x08 hit a lot of romantic tropes (even tho they weren't intended to be romantic in this case) and I've literally just been spiraling thinking about Charlie/Liz/Max for the past 4 days. Anyway, notes:
> 
> 1) If you're reading this, chances are you probably clicked on my profile and your curiosity got the better of you. I'm currently finishing up a Liz/Max fic, so hopefully I'll post that within a couple days.
> 
> 2) Honestly, I can't see this scenario ever happening because Max tends to be pretty restrained and rarely initiates physical intimacy. Also, if Max were to ever start having feelings for anyone else, he would definitely talk things out with Liz before letting anything happen. So yeah this is truly just fueled by thirst brain.
> 
> 3) I did read some articles and some forum posts written by trans women discussing how sex is different once they start using hormones and how it changes their bodies. I hope I managed to write things accurately, apologies if I did not. I plan to do more research just because I think it's good to know these things, but I'll admit I was kind of in a rush to finish this.
> 
> 4) I have the headcanon that Max hates blow jobs. It's an act that prioritizes him, and I just feel like Max primarily enjoys sex through knowing he's making his partner feel good. Also it's literally canon that he's always prioritizing everyone else before himself, so... yeah I stand by this hc. I mention it because it's briefly brought up in the fic.
> 
> 5) Before anyone gets ready to snipe me, in this scenario, Max would immediately tell Liz about this whole situation as soon as he saw her at the hospital, and they'd have a talk about what this means, and it's lead to them talking with Charlie and eventually lead to polyamory. If anyone actually bothers to read this and you like it, and you're interested in this part of the story, please leave a kudos or a comment and if there's enough interest, I can probably churn out a fic of how the three of them get to that point.
> 
> Anyways, you clicked on this so thank you for indulging in this pure wish fulfillment. Hope you enjoy!

“I swear to God, if she dies because I don’t show up, I will kill you myself.”  
  


Max doesn’t even fully register what he’s doing, as he finds himself pulling Charlie into a kiss. Once his brain catches up to this action, Max abruptly pulls away.   
  


“I’m sor-”  
  


Charlie’s pulling him into another kiss before he can finish his apology. It’s desperate and Max pulls Charlie closer so she’s flush against him, as she slides her tongue into his mouth. They frantically start pulling off each other’s jackets, being fueled by lust and adrenaline and a burning need to explore each other’s bodies.  
  


They continue to help each other get undressed, their clothes flying off in a fury, as they fall to the concrete. Max has never done anything so impulsive in his life, and the logical part of him knows they should stop for literally a thousand reasons. But Max can't bring himself to care when he's felt this pull to Charlie all day, and she clearly returns that feeling, if her tongue in his mouth is any indication.  
  


They're down to their underwear and Max unclasps her bra, immediately giving attention to her chest with his mouth. She moans loudly as she cups the back of his head, pulling him even closer. Charlie's moans are driving him crazy with need. He needs to make her come. He wants --  _ needs  _ \-- to go down on her.  
  


Max's hands find Charlie's underwear and he's about to pull them off, when her hands grab his. "Wait. As much as I'm enjoying this, there's something I need to tell you before we continue."  
  


Max can't help but be a little frustrated by this. His mind is clouded with thoughts of the delicious moans she'd make from him going down on her and he's half hard just from the idea of it. But he can tell that this is serious, so he does his best to push those thoughts away, as difficult as it is when they're both so close to being naked and she's practically on top of him.  
  


Charlie pulls away, putting some space between them, and Max immediately longs to go back to their skin to skin contact, and it takes every ounce of his willpower not to move closer to her.  
  


Charlie takes a deep breath. "I'm trans." She hesitates to look at Max. "It's not something I tend to disclose to people, especially people I've known for such a short period of time, but seeing as we're 5 seconds away from fucking in the middle of the road, I can't really hide that fact at this point, as I still have my dick." Max is processing and mostly surprised and touched by the fact that she trusts him enough to tell him this, when the simpler and safer response would have been to push him away when he initially kissed her.  
  


Max slowly moves a couple inches closer and caresses her arm. "Hey." She finally returns her gaze to him and Max kisses her tenderly, the heat and desperation from a few brief moments ago nowhere to be found. "What do you need from me?"  
  


And with that response, Charlie's lust returns and the only thought she can hold onto is how she wants Max inside her negative ten minutes ago. She kisses him back passionately and climbs on top of him, as she gently pushes him towards the ground. She starts to reach for Max's boxers, but before she gets the chance to pull them off, Max breaks the kiss and asks, "Can I go down on you?"  
  


Charlie pulls away just enough so that she can look Max in the eyes. "Are you sure you're up for that?"  
  


Max lets out a shaky breath. "I gotta be honest, I'm a little nervous because this is new to me, but I just want to make you feel good. So I'd like to, if you'll let me."  
  


And with that Charlie is rushing to remove the final article of her clothing. Once her underwear is gone, she slowly slides closer to his face. Their eyes are locked and the heat of his gaze increases the closer she gets. She's already starting to get hard and wants his mouth on her immediately, but she's not going to rush him. She knows he'll need time to adjust to this, and both of them being comfortable as they ease into it is more important than it being good right off the bat.  
  


Max looks at her dick and gently grasps it. Charlie gasps and it reminds Max of how he wants to hear her moaning again. He half wishes he actually enjoyed receiving blow jobs so he could have some frame of reference for what to do for Charlie, even though he suspects that it's quite a different experience to stimulate her dick than it is to stimulate his. As he isn't quite sure where to start, he gives her a few pumps, becoming acquainted with the feeling of holding her cock. Charlie shivers, loving the feeling of Max's hands on her.  
  


Max can tell she wants  _ more _ , and he desperately wants to help with that. So he decides enough is enough and he pulls her closer and slowly puts his mouth on her. Charlie cries out in pleasure and one of her hands grips his bicep, while the other finds his hair. Max finds it a bit awkward as he's still not completely sure what to do, but he continues with enthusiasm, loving the noises he hears escaping from Charlie's lips.   
  


It takes a long moment before he successfully gets Charlie to her orgasm, but she screams when he does; and Max's erection returns solely from knowing that he caused that reaction. The experience wasn't life changing on Charlie's end, but she has to admit that for someone who's never given head before, it's better than average. And that Max will just get better at it with more practice, and that thought almost makes her head spin.   
  


Now that Max has finished going down on her, Charlie's becoming aware again of how she wants Max inside her and she's desperate to make it happen. "Please tell me you have some lube with you, because I want to ride your cock and without it, it's probably gonna be an uncomfortable experience for both of us."  
  


At her bluntness, Max's erection strains against his boxers, it's almost painful how desperately he wants to fuck her. He knows how good it feels when Liz hits his prostate when she pegs him and he wants to make Charlie feel the same way.   
  


Max tries to keep his tone playful, but his desperation bleeds out, "Lucky for you, Liz and I have been struggling to keep our hands off each other recently. Check the glove compartment."  
  


Charlie practically bolts to Max's truck and quickly returns with a bottle of lube. "Thank God you two are relentlessly horny, I guess." She hands him the bottle and turns around on her hands and knees, "Please."  
  


Max quickly opens the bottle and pours some of the liquid into his hands. He makes sure to coat his fingers well and then slides his index finger into her ass. Charlie moans at the contact and rocks back against him and Max desperately wishes it was his cock she was clenching around and not his finger. He slides the finger in and out a few more times, and brushes her prostate, earning a louder moan from her. He slides in a second finger, his need to have his cock inside her increasing by the second. He hits her prostate again and she begs, "Give me a third finger, please."  
  


"Are you sure, you've barely had the chance to get used to two."  
  


She looks over her shoulder to look him in the eyes. "Max, I've wanted your cock in my ass since we started tearing each other's clothes off. Let's get this moving."  
  


Max can't argue with that when he's having similar thoughts and he quickly obliges, Charlie's moaning getting louder still. God, he's barely holding on and he hasn't even gotten inside her yet. He knows he's not gonna last very long once Charlie's finally ready for his cock.  
  


She takes another moment to get acclimated, and Max hits her prostate again. She spasms from the pleasure. “Oh my god, okay, enough. I need your cock already.”  
  


Max quickly removes his fingers from Charlie’s ass and pulls off his boxers, as Charlie turns around to face him. She kisses Max again before she climbs on top of him and situates herself. Max gives her a nod and she sinks onto his cock, and he can’t help but groan as she slowly takes him in. Charlie keeps her pace slow, ensuring he gets all the way inside each time she slides down, moaning every time his cock hits her prostate. Charlie’s cock drags across Max’s stomach as she rides him. It’s a foreign sensation for Max, but he likes it, and he’s again astounded by the fact that she trusts him so much that he’s allowed to experience this. His eyes wander her body as she continues to rise and fall along his length, and he’s in awe of how beautiful she is, that he managed to be lucky enough to see her like this, especially given the short time frame they've known each other.  
  


It takes another moment before they both come, and they linger, neither of them wanting to let go of the feeling of his cock inside her. After another beat, Charlie pulls herself off of him. She finally speaks. "I guess we should get going to find my sister."   
  


"Yeah."  
  


Neither of them want to actually leave and they can feel each other's hesitance. But they collect their clothes and get dressed anyway, slipping back into recon mode.


End file.
